Van Grants
How Van Grants joined the Tourney Van was born in N.D. 1990 on the island of Hod, son of Lord Fende and Farmyriarica Satis Fende. When Van was young and his mother was pregnant with his sister, Tear Grants, he was forced to destroy the land of his birth, Hod, by being attached to a machine that generated an artificial hyperresonance. Van was able to survive Hod's destruction, alongside his mother and unborn sister, by singing a Fonic Hymn. He fell to the Qliphoth, where he eventually reached Yulia City, and was later adopted with his sister by Teodoro Grants. Van later discovered this fate was predicted in Yulia Jue's Score, which ignited his hatred of it and sparked his attempts to overthrow it. Since the creation of replicas was not predicted in the Score, and thus, they were not bound by it, his goal became to replicate the world and everything in it, while destroying all originals. To do this, Van knew he had to obtain a position of power to gather followers who shared his ambition. He joined the Order of Lorelei, the organization that ensures that the world follows the Score. While rising in the ranks of the organization, he presented himself to be older than he actually was so that people would be more likely to look up to him, rather than be jealous of his high rank. He gathered others who held the potential for the same hatred of the Score that he had, installing them as the leaders of various units within the Oracle Knights, the military arm of the Order of Lorelei, designating them as the God-Generals. When Asch was still known as Luke, he had gained a lot of trust in Van, and he agreed to run away to Daath with him one day. Instead, Van kidnapped Asch and had him replicated, claiming to Asch's parents that the replica was the real Luke so that he would take Asch's place. Van needed Asch for his hyperresonance, as it could be used to destroy all the Sephiroth Trees, which held the surface above the Qliphoth. The new Luke was to die in Asch's place at Akzeriuth, which is something that never happened. After the disaster at Akzeriuth, Van eventually encounters the party at Belkend. There, he reveals his plan of replicating the entire planet, since it became apparent that replicas existed outside Yulia's Score. After the encounter, he finds the party again in the Meggiora Highlands, where he tells Tear to stop using the passage rings, as they insert miasma-infected fonons into her body. At that moment, Asch comes and attacks him. However, Van effortlessly defeats him with a single blow, leaving Asch injured. Van then tells Tear he will be waiting at the Absorption Gate and that the next time they meet, he would not hold back, even for her. When Luke and the others come to the Absorption Gate to stop Van, he is immediately displeased that the "replica" Luke is here and not Asch, with whom he wanted to start his plans. Luke and Tear try one more time to talk him out of his insane plan to no avail, and the party ends up fighting Van deep within the Absorption Gate. He is defeated after he plants his sword into the ground and prepares to fall to his death, stumbling off the edge of the platform on which they were fighting. Afterward, Luke went on to begin the safe descent of the Outer Lands with additional help from Asch, who was at the Radiation Gate at the time. One month later, Luke and the others discover that Van had survived their last battle, along with each of the God-Generals. They resume their goal of overthrowing the Score, culminating in the replication of the lost city of Eldrant, one of the major cities of Hod before Van destroyed the region in his youth. The party confronts Van at the top of Eldrant, where Van reveals that he had taken captive and absorbed Lorelei into his body, using Lorelei's power to bring about his plan to replicate the whole world, populated entirely with replicas. The party successfully defeats Van, and Luke frees Lorelei's spirit from Van's body with his second-order hyperresonance and with the help of Tear, who sings the Grand Fonic Hymn toward the end of the battle. With Lorelei freed from his body, Van dies after saying his last farewell to Tear. Throughout the story, it is revealed that until the confrontation at Eldrant, Van thinks of Luke as inferior due to him being a replica. Only when Luke and the party confront Van at the end of the game does Van consider Luke a true human being, since he defeated Asch, his original, in battle. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Van Grants looks to the side. After the announcer calls his name Van Grants slowly takes his sword out as the camera zooms saying "Meaningless babble... Die!" Special Moves Radiant Dragon (Neutral) Van Grants shoots a powerful beam of light with two smaller accompanying beams spiraling around it. Shining Blade (Side) Van Grants slashes with his sword and surrounding himself with a cutting tornado. Tiger Spark (Up) Van Grants dashes upward diagonally to the right, then left, then right while slashing his sword. Crimson Riot (Down) Van Grants summons a fiery, pulsating ball of energy around the target and burns him/her. Imperial Slaughter (Hyper Smash) Van announces "Such lamentation!" and first tosses the foe into the air with many streams of light. He then says "i'll destroy you!" and thrusts his sword into the ground, causing a fonic glyph and even more light energy to appear and damage nearby targets. Ancient Requirm (Final Smash) Van announces "Behold the power of Lorelei." and carries the opponent into the air using a storm of fonons, then says "Farewell!" and damages them several times with a ball of energy that appears in front of him. This ball of energy then explodes, knocking the character away. Victory Animations #Van Grants dashes forward and thrusts his palm saying "Don't interfere with my ideals." #Van plants his sword in the ground and says "The planet's memory itself will die." #Van lightly crouches and does four sword swings saying "No need for tears." On-Screen Appearance Van Grants walks to his point and readies his sword saying "Draw your weapons. I'll take you all on at once!" Trivia *Van Grants' rival is a bounty hunter going by Sazanami. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters